


Tough Guy

by MelyndaR



Category: Reba (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van was a macho "tough guy." And then he became a father. Inspired by Gary Allan's "Tough Little Boys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, slut!"

From his place in the middle of the football field after practice, Van Montgomery heard one of his fellow team-mates – or the team pain, as it were – Connor Rivers, call out to Cheyenne as he stalked over to where she was sitting on the bleachers. She had come to watch the football practice. Now, watching Connor's approach, she just looked wary, if not a little frightened. Her hands moved to protectively cover the ever-growing bump that was her daughter. Hers and Van's.

Jaw ticking and eyes blazing, Van broke into a run, reaching Cheyenne at the same moment Connor did and stepped between the two of them.

"Hey, man," Van asked sharply. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Connor repeated incredulously, pointing to Cheyenne. "Hey, I'm not the one who's knocked up, now am I?"

"You'd better watch it, pal." Van growled.

"Or what, huh? What are you going to do about it?"

"You know what?" Van turned partially away from Connor. "You're not even worth it right now. Why don't you just go away and leave me and my wife alone."

"Why don't you just make me?" Connor challenged.

Van nodded. "If that's what you want."

He had barely even laid a finger on the weasel before Connor lashed out, punching Van in the face.

It took Cheyenne's resulting scream for the assistant coach to notice the situation and hurry over. He chewed Connor out before ordering him to go to Mrs. Hodge's office.

As Connor walked away, the coach turned to Van and asked, "Are you okay, Montgomery?"

Van's face was pounding like it never had before, and he knew that he'd just been given a black eye, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah."

Hearing this, the still-retreating Connor looked back over his shoulder at Van. Van flashed him a smug grin, knowing that he had won.


	2. Chapter 2

"Van, look!" Cheyenne squealed. "Van!"

Van looked up from his magazine, down at Cheyenne and Elizabeth playing on the floor. His daughter was standing on wobbly legs, grinning at him like she'd just won the Super Bowl.

"Hey, look at you!" Van praised, setting aside his magazine and falling to his knees in front of his chair. He held out his hands to Elizabeth, encouraging, "Come here, sweetie. Come see Daddy."

Elizabeth laughed, taking one, two steps towards her father.

"She's doing it!" Cheyenne shrieked.

And then Elizabeth wobbled back and forth one more time. Van quickly leaned forward and caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Aww!" He slammed his head back against the chair, groaning, "So close!" he looked at Elizabeth, who was still smiling up at him from his lap. "That's alright, sweetie, you'll get the hang of it soon enough. And then Daddy can teach you all about football! How about that?"

Elizabeth giggled at him and clapped.

"That's my girl!" Van said proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure that she's going to be okay?" Van asked Cheyenne with concern, watching the yellow school bus pull away from their house.

"She'll be fine, Van." Cheyenne answered, squeezing his hand. "Will you?"

She brushed the telling tears off of his cheeks.

"I'm fine. But I'm really worried about Elizabeth; I mean, that bus driver didn't look like he had it all together, you know?"

"Van, that guy drove  _us_ to school. He's a good driver and she'll be fine."

"Well, you know what? I think that I'm just going to follow them. Just to make sure, okay? Just this once." He headed for the car.

"What?" Cheyenne looked after him. "Van!"

"Just this once." Van repeated, head out the car window as he drove after the bus.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Mom?" Cheyenne called out as she and Van entered the house after school.

"Hi, sweetheart." Reba replied, coming into the room with a basket of laundry on her hip. "How was school?"

"Great." Cheyenne answered. "But, Mom, listen. There's this project that Van and mine's class has to do, a report on the book 'Old Yeller'. We have that movie, don't we?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Great, 'cause I told some friends that they could come over and watch it with us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. When are they going to come over?"

"Hold that thought." Van said, reopening the door to the house and sticking his head out. "Everything's good guys, you can come on in."

Five football players and three of Cheyenne's friends trekked into the house from off of the porch. Reba rolled her eyes and disappeared up the stairs as Cheyenne found the movie and the others found seats in the living room.

All four of the girls melted into tears when Old Yeller died, but Van resisted the urge to cry. Not around his football buddies, no way. He darted into the kitchen, under the guise of finding something to eat. He ended up leaning against the island as the tears found their release. And a minute later, when Cheyenne came looking for him that was exactly how she found him.

"Oh, honey, what is it?" Cheyenne asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Is it the movie?"

"No!" Van denied, making the excuse, "It's staying up all night with Elizabeth. All of this lack of sleep is making me wonk, Cheyenne."

Cheyenne nodded, seeing right through his lie. "Sure it is, tough guy. Whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

"Elizabeth!" Van yelled, darting across the yard as he registered his two year old daughter trying to climb up the ladder into the tree house.

She was at the same level as his head when Van grabbed hold of her and unclasped her hands from the ladder, pulling her into his tight embrace.

"You can't do that, sweetie! You'll fall and crack your head open and then you'd be gone forever. Don't scare Daddy like that, Elizabeth!" he rebuked her, looking her over to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

He checked her arms and legs. Once he was sure that she was fine, he held her close again, running his hand over her soft blonde curls. He felt weak as the adrenaline rush due to the terror coursing through his veins subsided.

"Don't scare me like that." He repeated softly.


	6. Chapter 6

"The baby's going to be a boy!" Cheyenne declared as she entered the house, coming home from her doctor's appointment for her and Van's second child.

"Oh, honey, that's great!" Reba replied, turning from where she was loading the dishwasher.

Cheyenne arched an eyebrow, squinting at her mother. "You don't look like you think it's great." Cheyenne decided.

Reba wiped her hands on a dishtowel, searching for words as Cheyenne took a seat at the bar. "Van is a great father, Cheyenne, and I know that. It's just… boys are so different from girls. Do you think that he'll be okay with a son?"

Cheyenne laughed. "Mom, Van is going to be fine. Believe me; he knows all about those tough men and little boys who grow up and turn into dads. At which point they become little babies again, in case you haven't noticed."

Reba grinned. "Alright, if you say so."

"Mom, I know so."


	7. Chapter 7

Van took a deep breath as Cheyenne helped him with his tie. The day that he dreaded had finally come.

"Smile, sweetheart," Cheyenne encouraged him, positioning him in front of the mirror in their bedroom. "It's Elizabeth's wedding day."

"Exactly." Van scowled at his reflection in the mirror.

Cheyenne cocked her head to the side and squeezed his hand, understanding. "Smile for our daughter. This is one of the best days of her life. She wants her daddy to be as happy today as she is."

Van pasted a smiled onto his face, practicing in the mirror until it looked sincere.

But later during the day, after the wedding, once he and Cheyenne were back at the house, Van wandered aimlessly into Elizabeth's room – which was almost bare now – and curled up on Elizabeth's bed. His little girl was grown up now and married, and here he was in her room, crying the like the tough guy that he was not and the father of the bride – and the big baby – that he was.


End file.
